


Odds Are

by theskywasblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi risks big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts).



"This isn't going to work, you know."

Iruka makes a sound that isn't at all a word, stretching so hard against the bed that the muscles in his calves quiver. The sight makes Kakashi's balls ache, but the rest of him can't rise to the occasion just yet; he's always prided himself on his stamina, but he's been on ANBU missions with lower energy requirements than sex with Iruka. It probably doesn't help that Iruka will do everything he asks, and then turn around and come up with things that Kakashi would never even _dream_ of asking.

"What makes you think that?"

Most people would be worried, but Iruka's just curious. He's used to the random, sometimes nonsensical things that come out of Kakashi's mouth, particularly after a really athletic bout of sex. He's not fazed when Kakashi wakes up screaming anymore either, but Kakashi refuses to believe that this means anything in particular.

It's amazing, what a person can get used to.

"This," Kakashi honestly feels like he's clarifying the whole thing. It takes him a few minutes to muster up the good sense, courage and lingual coordination to venture, "Us."

He's feeling the pressure, that's the truth. This is the longest stretch of time he has ever spent in the company of a stable human being – Iruka _is_ stable, despite that his smile can crack under the strain and some days he shouts himself hoarse, not necessarily over his students either. Kakashi knows he is entering a no-man's-land that exists between a casual fling and when they actually have to start buying each other an anniversary gift, and it scares him more than the last seconds before he wraps his fingers around someone's throat because it means that he actually cares – that eventually it's going to hurt.

And the odds are against them, completely - because they're both men, and ninja, and not even the same rank. Nothing about it should work, ever, and they both know it

Iruka's watching him with that same sort of amused affection he directs towards his students when they're trying to learn a new jutsu for the first time.

Except that he's naked.

"Kakashi..." He laughs when he says it, and it sounds deceptively good that way, as if it's a different name entirely from the one transcribed into dozens of bingo books. "I thought you were a genius."

"I am," though he knows it doesn't sound very convincing when he whines like that.

"Nothing just _works_. You put effort in, you get something out."

"Like a jutsu?"

Iruka laughs again – mission accomplished – and shakes his head like he really can't believe they're having this conversation. "Yes, like a jutsu."

"I'm good at jutsu."

"Yes you are." Iruka does that slow, muscle-aching stretch again and Kakashi's body decides that refraction time is for suckers. He could definitely go for another round, maybe even two if Iruka keeps looking at him like that.

Iruka winds his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, pulling them together – still-sweaty skin colliding in a long, slow full-body rub that makes Kakashi's nerves sing – and kisses him. When Kakashi pulls back just enough to breathe, Iruka's deep brown eyes are broadcasting something very serious – something that probably translates as _you really are an idiot Hatake Kakashi, and I wouldn't change you for the world_ \- and Kakashi thinks that maybe, alright, it won't _just work_; but he's definitely faced tougher odds before.

-End-


End file.
